


The Sweet Taste of Dominance

by CrazyJanaCat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Female Chara, Gags, Monsters won the war, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slave Trade, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: Sans wanted a human slave, so it was Papyrus task to find him a good one.Swapfell AU where monsters won the war against the humans and enslaved them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Swapfell is my favorite AU, and after I saw a post on Tumblr about writing good sex-slave smut, I had to make this!  
> It will be only two chapters long and I really hope I'll be able to post the second one soon.

Papyrus sighed as he leaned against the side of the door. Grillby was currently doing some more paperwork and had asked him to wait for a few more minutes before he’d show him around to the slaves.

Papyrus honestly didn’t give a shit about some fragile little human sex pet his brother wanted him to purchase – why did he even need one? Papyrus fucked him enough as it was, right? – but if his Lord demanded him to bring one home, then that was what he would do. He’d chose carefully. One that would make Sans happy, but wouldn’t keep his attention for too long. Something shiny and temporarily interesting. Something his little bro could break before turning his attention back to Papyrus. That should be good.

“I’m done,” Grillby spoke up, standing from his desk and walking over to a large file cabinet.  
“What type of slave did you have in mind? Experienced? Slim? Eager? Top? Bottom?”

“Young,” Papyrus replied.  
“One that hasn’t been owned before.”

Grillby hummed and unlocked the cabinet. He ruffled through the many files before picking out five different ones. All of them had a picture of a human in the front as he laid them out on his desk and motioned Papyrus over to take a look.

The tall skeleton took his cigarette out of his mouth and dropped it on the floor, putting it out with the heel of his shoe, before he slowly walked over. The humans all looked kind of pretty, all in their mid-teens if he had to guess them. There was a pretty blond boy with wide blue eyes, a red haired girl, two exotic ravens and one human with shoulder length brown hair. That one was pretty generic in facial features, a bit androgynous. Actually, Papyrus had no idea whether it was a boy or a girl. However, the eyes were what attracted him towards their picture. They were blood red, something that was extremely rare among humans, and they looked so defiant.

“What about this one?” he asked, pointing at the brunette.

Grillby looked over and laughed.

“You don’t want her,” he stated immediately.  
“Chara is a troublemaker. She always tries to escape and she bites.”

Papyrus smirked. That certainly sounded interesting.

“Has she been owned before?” he asked.

“Not that I know of,” Grillby replied shrugging.  
“She was brought here two years back by Captain Alphys. Said the little bitch was living on the street, stealing from honest monsters.”

Papyrus hummed. Free-roaming humans were rare, and almost always feral. There were some rebel groups here and there, but they never got very far in fighting the monsters and often just got themselves killed. Humans on the streets were either unwanted kids or released humans that were too worthless to serve a master. Those that were picked up were either sold off or killed.

“Can I see the files?” Papyrus asked.

He didn’t wait for an answer as he picked up the little brown map and opened it up.

*

**_Name:_ ** _Chara_

**_Sex:_ ** _Female_

**_Age:_ ** _15_

**_Soul Color:_ ** _Red_

**_Sexual experience:_ ** _Unknown_

**_Notable:_ **

_Chara is aggressive towards any and all monsters, curses, unwilling to serve and has a habit of escaping. The slave needs extra protective measures to ensure the safety of the slave, the owners and to keep her from escaping._

*

“How much for this one?” Papyrus asked.

“Only 200 G,” Grillby replied with a lazy shrug.

Papyrus nearly choked when he heard the price. Most human slaves cost between the 500 and 1000 G depending on how used they were. Virgins were the most expensive, as were young ones. Kids, of course cost less again. If Papyrus had to guess, the price was the highest for 20 year-old female virgins, though their aesthetic also mattered. This one was definitely a cheap one, which was surprising since they had an extremely rare soul color.

“I want to examine her,” Papyrus said calmly.

Grillby’s eyes widened at the demand.

“Are you sure?” the fire elemental asked.

“Yeah. Get us a room,” the skeleton replied.  
“And I want her naked. Don’t want to bother undressing her.”

Grillby nodded and pressed the button for the intercom with an amused smile.

“Fuku, strip Chara and take her to room four,” he ordered.  
“Make sure the chains are properly secured this time too.”

“Yes, daddy,” the reply came before it was cut off.

With that, Grillby sighed and walked back to the door.

“Come along, then,” he told Papyrus.  
“I’ll show you to the slave. Try not to damage her too much.”

“I would never,” Papyrus snorted, following after the fire monster.

Grillby gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. He led his client through a very generic grey hall with iron doors on either side. They all had a small sloth at eye-height, probably to check in on whoever occupied the room. They stopped in the back of the room on front of a room with the numbers 04 painted on it. Grillby glanced through the sloth to verify his daughter had followed his instructions before nodding and unlocking the door.

“Here are the keys to her chains. Release them on your own risk,” he told the skeleton.  
“And when you’re done, ring the bell on the side of the door. Either way, I’ll be back to get you in half an hour.”

Papyrus nodded and walked into the room. The door fell closed behind him, leaving him alone with the chained up human in the middle of the room. She was naked, with her arms chained over her head to the wall behind her and she wore a dark red collar with a fire emblem carved in the front, as was usual for Grillby’s slaves.

With bright red eyes glaring at him warily, Papyrus walked closer and unlocked the chains. He was partially expecting the girl to attack him, but instead, she just pressed herself closer to the wall and rubbed her reddened wrists. Her glare was still just as fierce, but if that was as far as her protests went, then this would be much easier than Papyrus had thought.

Since Chara had moved away from the wall, Papyrus took the opportunity to make a little circle around her to better observe her. She had several scars and burn marks across her body, but Papyrus didn’t consider it ugly at all. It gave her more character, like an artwork.

His eye sockets fell on Chara’s right wrist as she rubbed it, where the barcode was tattooed. Every human slave had one. It was scanned by every sale and put on the new owner’s name. The same was for the ID code right under the hairline on the back of their necks. It was usually the human’s initials, followed by their birth date. If that was unknown, it was the estimated year of birth, followed with the date they were found. Those were more than enough to ensure that the human could never escape her master, but Papyrus already knew Sans would add some extra mark on her either way. He liked to show his ownership over others.

“Chara, I believe? The name’s Papyrus the skeleton,” Papyrus introduced himself.  
“I wanted to test you before I bought you, so I had them strip you and bring you to these quarters.”

“Go screw yourself, asshole!” the girl instantly hissed.

Papyrus chuckled amused and grabbed her collar. Chara yelped and tripped as she was suddenly dragged towards the middle of the room. She almost lost her balance when she was suddenly let go of, but she succeeded in staying on her feet. Still, that didn’t stop Papyrus from laughing at her clumsy stumbling.

“Aren’t you a pretty thing?” he mocked teasingly.  
“I’m sure m’ Lord will like you. I know I do.”

Chara growled and stumbled forward, swinging her small fist towards the tall skeleton. Papyrus wasn’t impressed. He easily caught the tiny human hand by the wrist, though even as it had landed, it would have barely lowered his HP. The human was a little underfed and very weak. Papyrus could see her ATK was only at 1. He kind of wondered if she was even taller than Sans. He doubted it.

“You got spunk, that’s good,” he hummed.  
“Tell me, are you a virgin?”

Chara tensed, her eyes widened a little in fear and she yanked herself free.

“That’s none of your business!” she shouted.  
“You’re not touching me! I won’t let you!”

Papyrus just chuckled again and started taking off his fur trimmed black jacker before dropping it on the small bed in the back of the room. He wasn’t going to fuck the human. Breaking her in would be Sans’s job. He liked that sort of thing.

“I chose you for a reason. You’re interesting, a fighter. I want something exciting,” he told Chara.  
“Now, with your reactions, my guess would be you’re a virgin. Am I right or do I have to force it out of you?”

Chara blushed a little, but still took a step away from Papyrus and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

“Like it matters,” she huffed.  
“You’ll still rape me either way.”

“I might like your determination, but that won’t save you, you know,” Papyrus sighed lazily.  
“You won’t get away with having that attitude for long. M’ Lord will have a field day beating it out of you.”

“Fuck you!” Chara spat.

“Well, that’s why I’m buying you.”

Chara’s cheeks were now blazing bright red and she tried to cover herself from Papyrus’s leering gaze. The skeleton had to admit he was getting pretty turned on by the little human. He had thought that he would have to force his cock to form, but his ecto-flesh was already dampening his tight pants.

With a heavy sigh, he unzipped them and freed his erection. He could see Chara’s disgusted face as the girl tried to back up some more, but he was having none of that anymore. The reluctance was cute and all, but now he just wanted to feel that cute little mouth around his cock. He turned her soul blue and had her float over to him. Once she was between his legs, he increased gravity on her so she was forced on her knees.

“Open your mouth, slut.”

Chara clamped her hands against Papyrus’s knees and shook her head with a pathetic whimper.

“No,” she whispered quietly.  
“I don’t… P-please don’t…”

Papyrus grunted annoyed and grabbed the sides of the trembling human’s face. He pushed his thumb phalanges between her teeth, forcing her mouth to open before moving her head to his orange ecto-cock. Chara whimpered and struggled a bit more, but papyrus didn’t budge. As soon as the head of his cock brushed the girl’s lips, she went limp with a trembling sob.

Papyrus smirked at the sudden change of attitude and rocked up, forcing his entire – and if he said so impressive – length deep into the small human’s throat. Chara choked and tried to jerk up. She started struggling again almost desperate as her throat convulsed deliciously around Papyrus, making the skeleton moan loudly in appreciation.

“There you go,” he huffed.  
“So good! Keep doing that.”

He started to slowly rock his hips, dragging his thick length back out until only the head still rested in the hot mouth, before slowly sliding back all the way in. He kept up the lazy pace, enjoying the choking and coughing of the inexperienced human.

Papyrus usually liked his partners to have experience, which was why he liked Muffet’s so much. Her workers all knew what they were doing. The spider lady owned a strip club with both humans and monsters dancing, but with the right kind of gold, one could buy a night with one of the girls. Papyrus did so almost every weekend unless he or Sans were in heat. His younger brother was always a bit reluctant to let Papyrus fuck him, even though he probably enjoyed it even more than the older one did.

“You aren’t very good at this, you need more practice,” Papyrus grunted.

The human whined and sobbed in reply. Papyrus chuckled a little and started thrusting a little faster. He could feel his orgasm slowly creeping up to him. Chara choked again as Papyrus slammed in hard and struggled weakly.

Papyrus’s left eye socket started burning a bright orange as pleasure overtook his senses. He was getting so close. Just a little more…

He suddenly let go of Chara and pulled back out. While the human hacked and coughed loudly, Papyrus started jerking off, focused intensely on that miserable, tearful face of the trembling girl sitting between his legs. Sweet Toriel, he couldn’t remember ever been this turned on…

With a loud moan, he finally came, painting Chara’s face, hair and chest with glowing orange cum. They just sat like that for a few moments, both human and monster trying to catch their breath again before Papyrus leaned forward and grabbed Chara’s chin, forcing her to look up at him. He grinned in approval at the dazed, fearful look while a glob of orange cum slid from her hairline towards her left brow.

“You look so cute, covered in my cum,” he told her smugly.

Chara jerked away instantly and started wiping at her face, trying desperately to get all of the orange junk off. Her shoulders were trembling from barely kept in sobs, making Papyrus chuckle again. He stood back up, zipped his pants back up, his ecto-flesh already dissolved again shortly after his orgasm and grabbed his jacket from where he had dropped it. He walked up to the door and pressed the small black button next to the door.

Within a minute, the sloth slid opened and Grillby’s white eyes peered through. As he verified it was indeed Papyrus calling, he unlocked the door and let the skeleton out. Papyrus grinned and retrieved 300 G from his jacket pocket, handing it over to the fire elemental. Grilby's eyes widened before he chuckled.

“I take it everything went well?” he asked amused.

“Very. I’ll pick her up tomorrow,” Papyrus replied.

“She’ll be ready at 10,” Grillby told him eagerly.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sweet Taste of Determination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646587) by [Cameolot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameolot/pseuds/Cameolot)




End file.
